


Perks of Being a Volleyballer

by ratclouds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, First years as second years, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scooby Doo - Freeform, Tsukki is a tiktok stan, Yachi is a criminal, bone stealing, chat fic, no one dies tho, noya fights a bear, second years as third years, slight themes of suicide, text fic, they be going thru some shit, third years as college students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratclouds/pseuds/ratclouds
Summary: [Tsukishima Kei added Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyo, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka, + 9 others to a group chat][Tsukishima Kei has named the group chat: pity party]Tsukishima Kei: Happy now king?Kageyama Tobio: ...shut upSawamura Daichi: ????Just a simple chat-fic following karasuno and the shit they get up to. New chapter every 1-2 weeks :)
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Will Change/Fluctuate Between Pairings
Comments: 51
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys!! I've been wanting to get back into writing for a while now so I thought I might as well start off with a Chat Fic since they are my favourite to read! If you have any constructive criticism, please comment down below, i'd love to hear it ♡. I'm going to attampt to post a chapter every 1-2 weeks, so if you see it's been almost two weeks without an update, just comment and tell a bitch to hurry up and upload already ahahah.
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy! ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please enjoy! ☆

_[11:42am]_

_[Tsukishima Kei added Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyo, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka, + 9 others to a group chat]_

_[Tsukishima Kei has named the group chat: pity party]_

**Tsukishima Kei** : Happy now king?

 **Kageyama Tobio** : ...shut up 

**Sawamura Daichi** : ????

 **Tsukishima Kei** : King missed you 3rd years a lot since you’ve graduated 

**Azumane Asahi** : :)))

 **Sugawara Koshi** : :))))

 **Kageyama Tobio** : I have not missed them

 **Azumane Asahi** : :(((

 **Sugawara Koshi** : :’(((( 

**Tsukishima Kei** : He won't admit it but he really has and it’s taken a toll on him

 **Kageyama Tobio** : Shut ur mouth 

**Sugawara Koshi** : Soooo,,, when did you two get so friendly with each other???

 **Tsukishima Kei** : Since both of our best friends have ditched us and left us to rot to hang out with each other 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Thats not true Tsukki! 

**Hinata Shouyo** : Yea yea shimashima!!!1!!1 dont be jelly (* >ω<)=3

 **Hinata Shouyo** : Plus i bett u secritly like hanging out with yamayama ԅ( ˘ω˘ԅ)

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : Ohohoh!!!!1! he 100% does i always see him buy kageyama-kun milk from the vending machine when i go to ryuus class at lunch!!!

 **Tsukishima Kei** : thats fake 

**Kageyama Tobio** : what's wrong with milk >:(

 **Shimizu Kiyoko** : I think it’s sweet 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Shimizu-sama is right!!!!

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : We must support their friendship!!!!!

 **Tsukishima Kei** : We aren't friends 

**Kageyama Tobio** : Wow okay fuk u too then 

**Hinata Shouyo** : Hahahaha yamayama is salllttttyyyyyyyy ὃ⍜ὅ

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : What the fuck is that

 **Hinata Shouyo** : A cat （◞‸◟）

 **Narita Kazuhito** : ….sweaty are u sure about that?

 **Tsukishima Kei** : Are u dumb?

 **Tsukishima Kei** : Are u actually mentally deficient?

 **Tsukishima Kei** : In what world is that a cat?

 **Yachi Hitoka :** ミ๏ｖ๏彡 this classes as a cat too 

**Tsukishima Kei** : Whose side are u on Hitoka-chan

 **Yachi Hitoka** : But cats! (ꀄꀾꀄ)

 **Hinata Shouyo** : (ꃪꄳꃪ)

 **Yachi Hitoka** : ʘ̥ꀾʘ̥

 **Hinata Shouyo** : (ꅈꇅꅈ)

 **Sugawara Koshi** : §ꊘ⃑٥ꊘ⃐§

 **Sawamura Daichi** : Not you too Koshi

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Theyre just so cursed i couldnt help it!

 **Shimizu Kiyoko** : โ๏∀๏ใ

 **Tsukishima Kei** : i expected it from Suga-san but wow Shimizu-san i thought more highly of you 

**Sugawara Koshi** : ummmmm rude??

 **Shimizu Kiyoko** : Hehehe

 **Sugawara Koshi** : (ꀂǒꀂ)

 **Sawamura Daichi** : Please stop im begging you 

**Sugawara Koshi** : Then beg

 **Shimizu Kiyoko** : Then beg 

**Sawamura Daichi** : :O

 **Sugawara Koshi** : ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

 **Shimizu Kiyoko** : ༼✿◕_◕༽╭∩╮

 **Hinata Shouyo** : Wow Shimizu-san and Suga-senpai are legit the same person 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : I mean they both hot so it checks out 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : …..enno-kun is there smth you wanna tell us 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Nah im good 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : …

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : …

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : I mean come on you gotta be blind to not see how hot they both are

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : Truuuuuuuuuu

 **Narita Kazuhito** : Our old third years do be built like gods doe 

**Sugawara Koshi** : (ﾉ∀`♥) wow guys your making me blush

 **Sugawara Koshi** : I am the embodiment of beauty 

**Sugawara Koshi** : (◡‿◡✿) 

**Sawamura Daichi** : You’re the embodiment of pain in the ass 

**Sugawara Koshi** : (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Excuse you 

**Sugawara Koshi** : (ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿ 

**Sugawara Koshi** : Asahi hold my flower

 **Azumane Asahi** : ✿╮(*´ｪ｀*)╭

 **Azumane Asahi** : Yes dear 

**Sawamura Daichi** : can we please just go one day without your bullshit

 **Hinata Shouyo** : Suga-senpai please dont kill Sawamura-senpai

 **Sugawara Koshi** : give me one good reason why i should spare his life

 **Yachi Hitoka** : ...he’s the only one who can drive you guys back to visit us whilst ur at uni (இ﹏இ`｡)

 **Sugawara Koshi** : ...just this once Yachi-chan

 **Yachi Hitoka** : !!!!!!!!!

 **Hinata Shouyo** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_[Sawamura Daichi left the chat]_

**Tsukishima Kei** : I think the fuck not 

_[Tsukishima Kei added Sawamura Daichi to the chat]_

**Sawamura Daichi** : you’re a fucking traitor 

**Tsukishima Kei** : Welcome to my hell Ψ(≖͞_≖̥)Ψ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated ʕ♡ᴥ♡ʔ


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please enjoy! ☆

_[2:47am]_

**Kageyama Tobio** : hey anyone got iron and wood on ac???

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : yea how much u need??

 **Kageyama Tobio** : 8 wood and 2 nuggies

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : nice

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : open ur gates ill be over in a sec 

**Sugawara Koshi** : ?????

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : wat u even making????

 **Kageyama Tobio** : garden wagon

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Guys wtf

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : oh shit if i give u double can u make me one???

 **Kageyama Tobio** : sure but i gotta wait a day for more flowers to grow unless u got any 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : I got spare flowers!!!!

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Can u make me one too if i give u supplies???

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Its three in the fucking morning 

**Kageyama Tobio** : yea ofc 

**Kageyama Tobio** : gates open guys come over with ur shit

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : coming hold ur horses 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : I’m picking flowers and i’ll be right over!!

 **Sugawara Koshi** : plese,,, just go to sleep

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : ????? what r u? Our parent?? 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : gtfo and go to bed old man 

**Sugawara Koshi** : i hate all of u 

**Azumane Asahi** : Why are you guys awake??

 **Kageyama Tobio** : playing animal crossing

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Animal crossing!!

 **Azumane Asahi** : Yeah that’s fair

 **Azumane Asahi** : be safe guys, goodnight 

**Sugawara Koshi** : ?!?!?! no tf it isnt fair?!?!?!

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : night Azumane

 **Kageyama Tobio** : goodnight

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Nightnight sleep well!!

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : do either u guys have pears??

 **Kageyama Tobio** : nah sorry, Shouyo might tho

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : i know Noya does, ask him in the morning for some

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Do you not have practice tomorrow???

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : nahh Chikara cancelled cause his ‘friend’ is visiting 

**Sugawara Koshi** : ….friend?

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : ye 'friend'...

 **Sugawara Koshi** : that sounds a little sus

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : thats what we all thought but he beat us when we said shit bout it (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **Sugawara Koshi** : hmmmmmmmmmmm…

_[8:12am]_

**Ennoshita Chikara** : wow fuck you guys am i not allowed other friends??

 **Sawamura Daichi** : why were you all awake at 3 in the morning?? Do you guys have a death wish??

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : and why werent i invited to the aniaml crossing party!!! yall are bullies ( ￣＾￣)

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : at least ur able to play

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : way to rub it in guys ╭∩╮(｀△´╭∩╮）

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : ahhh noya-senpai!!! Do u got any pears??

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : ofc my dear kouhai!!! Ill sed some over when im on later!!!!

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : no but seriously whats wrong with my friend coming to visit

 **Sugawara Koshi** : What kinda friend are we talking??

 **Sugawara Koshi** : A… close….friend mayhaps????

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : No?? Its deadass just a friend

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : Just a friend???

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : Yes.

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : A girl friend maybe?????

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : No .

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : Are you sure ???????

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : Yes im pretty sure since hes a BOY

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Oh

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : But why were you so secretive about him!!!

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : I wasnt 

**Narita Kazuhito** : But usually whn your talking bout ur friends you just called them by their name but this time you specifically called him ur ‘friend’ which made us think otherwise 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : youre*

 **Hinata Shouyo** : Ohoho is he ur boyfriend ennoshita-senpai???

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : What no!!! Why would you even say that?!!?

 **Hinata Shouyo** : I was just asking :(((

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : boyfriend you say ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : guys please 

**Sugawara Koshi** : dw enno-kun we arent bullying you :)) 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : that sounds very threatening -

 **Sawamura Daichi** : Leave him alone Koshi

 **Sugawara Koshi** : -_-

 **Sawamura Daichi** : also why tf were you awake at 3 in the morning?

 **Sugawara Koshi** : ME??? TF YOU MEAN ME 

**Sugawara Koshi** : I WAS TRYNA GET THEM TO GO TO SLEPE

 **Sugawara Koshi** : WTF ARE YOU KIDDING ME RN

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : slepe hehehe

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : suck it Suga

 **Sugawara Koshi** : when imma get my hands on you imma fucking rip ur face off bitch

 **Tsukishima Kei** : i’d pay good money to see Ennoshita-san throw hands with Suga-senpai tbh

 **Shimizu Kiyoko** : same tbh

 **Shimizu Kiyoko** : whos ur money on 

**Tsukishima Kei** : oh Enno-senpai fur sure

 **Tsukishima Kei** : he’d snap suga like a twink

 **Sugawara Koshi** : excuse me

 **Tsukishima Kei** :*twig

 **Shimizu Kiyoko** : sorry koshi but he’s not wrong 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : about u being a twink and Ennoshita-kun snapping you like a twig 

**Sugawara Koshi** : I TRUSTED YOU 

**Sugawara Koshi** : I THOUGHT WE WERE PARTNERS IN CRIME

 **Sugawara Koshi** : YET YOU TURN ON ME 

**Sugawara Koshi** : I SPIT ON YOU 

**Azumane Asahi** : That’s a little unhygienic Koshi

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : yea suuuuga you gross groos man

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : wooooooooow Suga i just lost all respect for u smh

 **Sugawara Koshi** : i fucking quit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated ʕ♡ᴥ♡ʔ


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please enjoy! ☆

_ [2:37pm] _

  
  


**Nishinoya Yuu** : sooooo Enno-kun how was ur friiieeeeeeennnnnnnddddddddddd???

**Ennoshita Chikara** : ????he’s okay

**Ennoshita Chikara** : we’re on our way to the station

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Whyy are u asking??

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : whaaa??? Are we not allowed to ask how ur frieneds are doin

**Ennoshita Chikara** : I guess soo??

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Sso what did you do

**Ennoshita Chikara** : We talked?? Went to the movies

**Nishinoya Yuu** : The movies ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Ye, we saw a quiet place 2

**Narita Kazuhito** : a horror???? 

**Narita Kazuhito** : you hate horros??

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Okay and?? they’re his favourite

**Nishinoya Yuu** : OOOOOOO

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Bruhhh theyre my favourite too yet you never watch them with me 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Cause hes not a dick like u are

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : wow ,, my heart,,,. Is bro,,ken into,,,,,, tiny pieces,,,

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Ur so dramatic i s2g

**Nishinoya Yuu** : WHAT ELSE DID YOU GUYS DO 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : We went some place to eaat, spoke about volleyball and how classes are this year

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Wait, he plays volleyball too??

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Do we know him??

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Mayhaps

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Welll??

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Well?

**Nishinoya Yuu** : ARE YOU GUNNA TELL US WHO IT IS OR NAH

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Nah 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Why are you guys so bothered 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Because we want you to be happy :(((

**Ennoshita Chikara** : I am happpy??

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Ur legit the only one of us third years to not have dated/spoken to someone 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : That is not true

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Hisashi and Kazuhito havent dated either

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Ur a fool to not think they arent together 

**Narita Kazuhito** : What

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Woah wait what

**Narita Kazuhito** : Hisashi??? R we fucking??

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Damn dude i guess we are now

**Narita Kazuhito** : So what?? When u gonna take me out for a date

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Tonight, konbini near school, 8pm sharp

**Narita Kazuhito** : Man ur so romantic

**Sawamura Daichi** : What the fuck just happened

**Sugawara Koshi** : Wow im so touched to witness this beautiful moment 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Wait you guys are gay??

**Narita Kazuhito** : i do suppose we are home of the sexual

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : And what?

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Nothing!!! i just wasnt sure where you guys stand with this sort of stuff

**Sugawara Koshi** : Enno-kun,, im pretty sure the majority of this groupchat has had or have sometype of feelin’s towards the same sex

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Oh 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Okay 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : I... need to go 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : My friends train is bout to depart

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Okayyyy??? You feeling alright dude?

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Yea yea fine….

**Narita Kazuhito** : ????????? so were u serious about taking me on a date

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Bruh ofc i was???? Do u not wanna orrrr??

**Narita Kazuhito** : Omf id be honored (*≧∀≦*)

**Tsukishima Kei** : Damn wtf happened here 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Congrats you two!!!

**Hinata Shouyo** : :-000 i cant belibe we missd all this!!!

**Hinata Shouyo** : This is all ur fult yamayama

**Kageyama Tobio** : Boke how id this my fault, if anything hitoka-chans the problem

**Yachi Hitoka** : hey!!!!!!

**Yachi Hitoka** : >:(((( 

**Tsukishima Kei** : He aint wrong tbh

**Tsukishima Kei** : Ur the one that told us to ‘✧~live in the moment~✧’ whilst we’re at karaoke 

**Yachi Hitoka** : Well i'm sorry u guys are addicted to ur phones ( *｀з´)

**Azumane Asahi** : You guys went karaoke without us ;((

**Sugawara Koshi** : Man some world we live in 

**Yachi Hitoka** : we’re sorry senpais!!!! We’ll invite you next time!!!

**Tsukishima Kei** : you guys literally dont even live in miyagi??? How tf do u expect to come to karaoke with us 

**Sugawara Koshi** : the audacity >:(((

**Sugawara Koshi** : you could of still asked to be nice

**Sugawara Koshi** : no respe ct for ur elders at all

**Tsukishima Kei** : elders??? U act like ur 7 years old half the time

**Sawamura Daichi** : hehehe

**Sawamura Daichi** : he’s not wrong Koshi

**Sugawara Koshi** : DAICHI!!!!!!!!!!

**Yachi Hitoka** : How about everyone goes next time you guys are visiting?!? Yea??? is that okay?!?!?!!

**Sawamura Daichi** : he’s just being dramatic Yachi-chan

**Kageyama Tobio** : we saw Ennoshita and his mystery friend whilst we were out

**Sugawara Koshi** : WHAT

**Ennoshita Chikara** : WHAT?!?!!

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : do we know them?

**Nishinoya Yuu** : AHHHHHH WJHO IT IS??????????

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : CMON MAN U GOTTA TELL US NOW

**Hinata Shouyo** : it was Terushima-senpai!!!!!

**Ennoshita Chikara** : do not say a word

**Ennoshita Chikara** : fuck sake 

**Hinata Shouyo** : IM SO SORRY (꒪ȏ꒪;)

**Nishinoya Yuu** : PLAYBOY?!?!!?!

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : PLAYBOYY!!!!!!!!!!

**Sawamura Daichi** : the one who harrassed Kiyoko for her number??

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : yep,, i gave him Ennoshita-kun’s number instead 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : yea thanks for that

**Ennoshita Chikara** : really appreciated the shirtless pic right off that bat 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : (^_-)✌

**Sugawara Koshi** : was it hot tho at least???

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : OFC HE SENT THAT 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : THAT FUCKBOI]

**Nishinoya Yuu** : WHEN I SEA HIM NEXTT I SWEAR ITS ON SIGHT

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : but how does that lead to you guys hanging out

**Ennoshita Chikara** : i told him that Shimizu gave him my number instead and for some reason he kept messaging me so we just ened up becoming friends unfortunately

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : >:(((((((((((( i still dont like him

**Sugawara Koshi** : you dont like any guy that attracts more female attention than you do 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : okay damn 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : its true but you dont have to say it 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : DNT WORRY RYUU U GOT THAT CUTIE UR TALKIN TOO NOW REMEBER

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : HELLS YEAH I DO BROTHER 

**Hinata Shouyo** : (◉□◉) SO COOL TANAKA-SENPAII

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : w8 u werent joking about talking to some girl??

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : ofc not im a catch with the ladies!!!!!!!!11

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : they cant get enough of me!!!!!!!!!

**Tsukishima Kei** : more like they cant seem to get away from you

**Ennoshita Chikara** : HA

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING HOLY SHITTYSHIMA UR GONNA CATCH THESE HANDS 

**Tsukishima Kei** : bet

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : calm down baldy its all just shits and giggs

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : man that shit hurted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated ʕ♡ᴥ♡ʔ


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! im sure youre aware of the situation which is going on globally rn, please try stay as educated and active with the BLM movement as much as you can, there are so many resources you can read and share to try educate urself and others!  
> If you want to help donate to the BLM movement but have no money right now then consider watching these videos:  
> https://youtu.be/WKo8OrBdLz8  
> https://youtu.be/vPC0J9z92-0  
> https://youtu.be/jKRGnoz_JnI  
> It was originally done by a youtuber called Zoe Amira i believe but youtube has since taken her video down ofc but these are all non-profit videos too. There are many more of these on youtube that you can find, all the proceeds from ads and views goes towards supporting the movement. You can simply have the videos running in the background as well. Ensure that adblockers are turned off so all ads play, if you find you click on the video and no ads are popping up then try a different browser or logging out of your youtube account if you have one or if youre able too then open it up on a phone or tablet. Also if you do have it running in the background make sure the video itself isnt muted and you just have the tab muted or the sound turned down and that its playing on a minimun of 720p.  
> Also we still have the pandemic going on so if you do go out and protest, make sure you arent putting urself and others at risk and wear gloves and masks!!  
> I hope you all are staying safe in these times <3  
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy! ☆

_ [6:57pm] _

**Hinata Shouyo** : yall know what im rly craving rn 

**Kageyama Tobio** : yall

**Ennoshita Chikara** : What

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : SOME DICK

**Nishinoya Yuu** : bro...

**Azumane Asahi** : ….

**Sawamura Daichi** : …….

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : ….

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : …

**Ennoshita Chikara** : At times like this i wish i was Jared, 19

**Narita Kazuhito** : Ma’am this is the McDonalds drive thru 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Imma need you to log off for me 

**Tsukishima Kei** : I think you should deactivate ur account

**Sugawara Koshi** : Maybe you should go take a nap? For eternity :)

**Hinata Shouyo** : I- i just wanted some kfc im-

**Tsukishima Kei** : kfc is a shout rn 

**Hinata Shouyo** : Ill order some 

**Tsukishima Kei** : Sick ill be over in 20 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Tobi and i will be over too!!!

**Hinata Shouyo** : Hitoka-chan??

**Yachi Hitoka** : Yea ill be there too!!! I need to finish my chores first （￣ε￣）

**Sugawara Koshi** : Wow youre really making plans right infront of us?

**Azumane Asahi** : It rly be like that huh

**Hinata Shouyo** : Sorry but its secret club members only invited!!!1!!!

**Tsukishima Kei** : I did not want to be part of this 

**Sawamura Daichi** : Secret club??

**Hinata Shouyo** : Yea!!1!11!!!!!!1 its called the totaly cool and awsesome club for cool people

**Tsukishima Kei** : Again i did not want a single part of this 

**Hinata Shouyo** : He came up with the name!!

**Tsukishima Kei** : I most certainly did not 

**Kageyama Tobio** : Hey Hitoka-chan u still home???

**Yachi Hitoka** : I was gonna leave in like 5 

**Yachi Hitoka** : Whyy??

**Kageyama Tobio** : I left my eyeliner at urs the other night can u bring it 

**Yachi Hitoka** : Ofc bb!!!

**Tsukishima Kei** : Okay emo 

**Kageyama Tobio** : Shut the up

**Hinata Shouyo** : As if you can talk shimashima!!!!11!

**Kageyama Tobio** : I may be emo but atleast i didnt spend hours trying to learn renegade 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : THE TIKTOK DANCE/?!?!?!

**Azumane Asahi** : He did what?

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Oh sweaty please tell me theyre lying 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Theyre not i unfortunatly had to learn it with him

_ [Tsukishima Kei left the chat] _

_ [Sawamura Daichi added Tsukishima Kei to the chat] _

**Sawamura Daichi** : oh how the turns table

**Sawamura Daichi** : suck it 

**Tsukishima Kei** : I suddenly no longer have the desire to breath

**Tsukishima Kei** : Youre all welcome to my funeral

**Tsukishima Kei** : Itll be an open coffin ceremony 

**Tsukishima Kei** : Tadashi will be lowering me into the ground so he can let me down one final time 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : TSUKKI

**Sugawara Koshi** : Ouch

**Yachi Hitoka** : ouchies

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : That shit hurted and it wasnt even towards me 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : (இ﹏இ`｡) 

**Azumane Asahi** : im confused :(((

**Azumane Asahi** : whats a renegade??

**Sawamura Daichi** : some stupid catchy dance that was trending not so long ago

**Narita Kazuhito** : it’s pretty fun ngl

**Narita Kazuhito** : not that i know the dance or anything ha 

**Hinata Shouyo** : dont worry asahi, shimashima will teach you (･ω<)☆

**Tsukishima Kei** : if it had not been for the laws of this land i would of killed you light years ago

**Hinata Shouyo** : (ಥ﹏ಥ) thats not very cash moeny of you

**Hinata Shouyo** : Your rly That toxic white girl huh

**Tsukishima Kei** : Excuse you

**Tsukishima Kei** : At least i aint built like a baked bean

**Hinata Shouyo** : A BAK- BE-

**Hinata Shouyo** : A BAKED BEAN?

**Hinata Shouyo** : BAKE BEAN THAT BAKE B3EAN THAT 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : I can now confirm that Shouyo has body slammed Tsukki

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : MY MAN YEAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Yachi Hitoka** : couldnt you wait at least another minute till you start fightin????? I always miss the fun :(((

**Tsukishima Kei** : are we just not gunna bully Narita for also knowing the dance??? This doesnt seem fair here 

**Narita Kazuhito** :hey dont drag me into ur mess!!! Gonna fight ur own battles son 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : please never call Tsukishima-kun our son ever again 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : if anything Yachi woiuld be our daughter

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : swwet gorl who cant do no wrong 

**Yachi Hitoka** : ꒰✩’ω`ૢ✩꒱

**Kageyama Tobio** : cant do wrong my ass

**Yachi Hitoka** : you better keep that mouth shut if you ever wanna drink milk again

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : ⊃゜Д゜)⊃

**Nishinoya Yuu** : ⊂(゜Д゜⊂

**Sawamura Daichi** : ...well

**Azumane Asahi** : god have mercy on my soul if i ever cross yacchan the wrong way

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : i now retract all statements made in the past minut

**Tsukishima Kei** : i hate that i feel slightly offended that you dont want me as ur son?????

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : idk about you guys but some of the shit Hitoka tells me about what she the other 2nd years get up to is wild 

**Yachi Hitoka** : i thought i could trust you :(((

**Yachi Hitoka** : seems as ive made a serious lapse in judgement 

**Yachi Hitoka** : what ever happened to girl power

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : i think there a very fine yet distinctive line between supporting other woman and then covering up their crimes Hitoka

**Azumane Asahi** : crimes?!?! (☍﹏⁰) 

**Sugawara Koshi** : CRIMES IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN GROUPCHAT??!?!!?

**Sawamura Daichi** : like you can talk koshi

**Sugawara Koshi** : shut ur whore mouth

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : your not even religious 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : youre*

**Tsukishima Kei** : not as innocent as she seems huh 

**Yachi Hitoka** : >:(( 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated ʕ♡ᴥ♡ʔ


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please enjoy! ☆

_ [2:17am] _

**Sugawara Koshi** : so yall remember yacchan is a criminal right??

**Sugawara Koshi** : I didnt just dream that

**Yachi Hitoka** : Ha ha yes that was a dream i have no clue what ur on about

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Oh no you 100% didnt dream it 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Shes told me so much and its probs not even the half of it 

**Yachi Hitoka** : KIYO

**Yachi Hitoka** : You make it sound so much worse then it is 

**Yachi Hitoka** : Its just some classic vandalism and trespassing, nothing too bad

**Hinata Shouyo** : oh you only told her about that?

**Sugawara Koshi** : TRESPASSING?!?!?! ARE YOU JOKING 

**Azumane Asahi** : Yachi not to be  _ that guy _ or anything but thats kinda dangerous (；´∀｀)

**Yachi Hitoka** : Dont worry Asahi-senpai we all wear skii masks so the police dont recognise us when we run from them 

**Sugawara Koshi** : THAT DOESNT MAKE IT ANY FUCKING BETTER WHAT

**Yachi Hitoka** : tbf its mainly Tobio dragging me out with him to abandoned places so he can take pictures 

**Yachi Hitoka** : so if you wanna punish anyone,, punish him

**Azumane Asahi** : Kageyama takes pictures?

**Yachi Hitoka** : yea it helps distract him and clear his head or owt ┐(´ー｀)┌

**Tsukishima Kei** : oh so you never told her about the time when 

**Yachi Hitoka** : STOP

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : or the time

**Yachi Hitoka** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Yachi Hitoka** : I think we can drop this now

**Sugawara Koshi** : Um no i dont know we can

**Yachi Hitoka** : Ummm,, maybe go choke?

**Sugawara Koshi** : exCuSe mE

**Yachi Hitoka** : Choke on my love :)

**Sugawara Koshi** : …..no nvm thats somehow worse

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Whats up fuckers!!

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Why do you have my phone?

**Nishinoya Yuu** : FUCK YOU THATS WHY 

**Sawamura Daichi** : Why the fuck is everyone awake 

**Sugawara Koshi** : Chile stop

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Man if shaving ur bussy isnt selfcare then idk what is 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : What the fuck

**Sawamura Daichi** : ノಠ_ಠノ

**Narita Kazuhito** : Ma’am this is the starbucks drive thru 

**Sawamura Daichi** : If y’all dont cut that shit out i swear 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Y’all

**Hinata Shouyo** : Yall

**Nishinoya Yuu** : yall

**Tsukishima Kei** : Yall

**Hinata Shouyo** : Who in the HELL put the muffins in the freezA

**Sugawara Koshi** : Are yall just quoting tiktok sounds now 

**Sugawara Koshi** : Is this what were doing 

**Sugawara Koshi** : I swear every single one of you guys are on crack 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Hey guys quick question

**Ennoshita Chikara** : how’d yall know that ur gay?

**Azumane Asahi** : Heart been broke so many times 

**Azumane Asahi** : Dont know what to believe 

**Azumane Asahi** : Mama say its my fault 

**Azumane Asahi** : Its my fault 

**Azumane Asahi** : I wear my heart on my sleeve 

**Sawamura Daichi** : ASAHI?!?

**Sawamura Daichi** : I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TIKTOK WAS

**Ennoshita Chikara** : obvs not for me like my friend just wanted to know

**Tsukishima Kei** : SO I BETTER MAKE IT QUICK 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : YEAH 

**Tsukishima Kei** : YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOU PIECE OF SHIIIIIT

**Hinata Shouyo** : UR GIRLFRIENDS ALWAYS SUCKING ON MY DICK LIKE A SLIM JIM STICK

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : SO NEXT TIME YOU GO DOWN ON HER CLIT 

**Kageyama Tobio** : TELL ME HOW MY DICK TASTES 

**Kageyama Tobio** : TELL ME HOW MY MOTHERFUCKING DICK TASTES!!

**Yachi Hitoka** : but shes so nice, shes so nice 😳 👉👈

**Sugawara Koshi** : YOU GUYS ARE CHILDREN

**Sawamura Daichi** : Guys please go to sleep 

**Yachi Hitoka** : Nobody knows im a lesbian, nobody knows im a lesbian

**Hinata Shouyo** : BITCH IM GAY!

**Hinata Shouyo** : I CANT EVEN THINK STR*GHT

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Can tell you tell me if you like me please cause ive got dumb gay bitch disease :)

**Kageyama Tobio** : Denny how you feel?

**Kageyama Tobio** : I feel fucking gey

**Yachi Hitoka** : I do it for the girls and the gays thats it 

**Yachi Hitoka** : The queens and the queers,, hyena they lovin my shit

**Tsukishima Kei** : Say you know why,,why cause

**Tsukishima Kei** : ₑᵣᵣᵧ ᵦₒ𝒹ᵧ 𝓰ₑᵧ ₑᵣᵣᵧ ᵦₒ𝒹ᵧ 𝓰ₑᵧ

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Im dumb shes a lesbian 

**Sawamura Daichi** : Tanaka not you too please 

**Sawamura Daichi** : Im begging at this point 

**Sawamura Daichi** : Just please behave for once

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Okay but i still need to know for my friend

**Yachi Hitoka** : Uh yeah, you know im-

**Yachi Hitoka** : A dyke, right

**Nishinoya Yuu** :it’s not wrong that my new songs on your playlist 

**Nishinoya Yuu** :You like gay shit 

**Sugawara Koshi** : fuck it cant beat em, join em

**Sugawara Koshi** : So ur tellin me? This Is how the girls turn up?

**Sugawara Koshi** : Hmmm

**Sugawara Koshi** : Then imma stick with the girls

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : I like-

**Yachi Hitoka** : GILRS

**Narita Kazuhito** : And all i rly want is-

**Yachi Hitoka** : GIRLS

**Sawamura Daichi** : Are you quite done yet 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : No 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Slow down my labourgine for

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Girls in bikinis

**Yachi Hitoka** : Girls in bikinis

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : On roller skates

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : In outer space

**Yachi Hitoka** : I see 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Girls in bikinis 

**Yachi Hitoka** : Girls in bikinis 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Okay now we're done

**Hinata Shouyo** : WERE NOT 

**Kageyama Tobio** : Like I mean I don't even know why you girls bother at this point

**Kageyama Tobio** : Like, give it up, it's me!

**Kageyama Tobio** : I win! You lose! Hahahahahahaha

**Sugawara Koshi** : There was no way i would of ever guessed that THE Kageyama Tobio is a BARB

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Thats all he listens to when he goes out for runs smh

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : amazing performance guys!

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : same time tomorrow?

**Sawamura Daichi** : I will murder each and everyone of you iff you try this shit again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated ʕ♡ᴥ♡ʔ


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please enjoy! ☆

_[4:41pm]_

**Hinata Shouyo** : This is for Ennoshita you big fat, white nasty, smelling fat bitch!

 **Hinata Shouyo** : Why you took me off the motherfucking starting lineup

 **Hinata Shouyo** : With your trifling dirty white racist ass big fat bitch

 **Hinata Shouyo** : Oompa loopa body ass bitch

 **Hinata Shouyo** : I'm coming up there and I'm going to beat the fuck out of you bitch

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : It was for ONE PRACTICE MATCH

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : i wanted to see other players start out, see if we can throw the other team off

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Yea Shouyo suck my ass

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Im taking ur spot as starting player lmao

 **Hinata Shouyo** : watch ur fucking mouth freckles

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : what ya gonna do about it shorty? Cry to ur mommy??

 **Hinata Shouyo** : yes, yes i am

 **Hinata Shouyo** : and youre not gonna be invited to my teen queen sweet sixteen summer beach bash birthday party

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Wait no please i take it back 

**Hinata Shouyo** : blocked, reported, my moms calling ur mom and im not sharing my fries with you EVER again >:(

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : shouyo you was my baby :’(

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : my fucking cinnamon apple :’((

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : You know that guy killed his gf right 

**Hinata Shouyo** : (⊙_☉)

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : 😈😈😈😈

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : Besides homicide,, whats on the agenda for today then gays?

 **Hinata Shouyo** : Well me hitoka and Tadashi was gunna have a sleepover tonight but idk if i want the traitor in my house

 **Yachi Hitoka** : ???the sleepover is at my apartment??? Tf u mean ur house

 **Hinata Shouyo** : Im there enough that i can call it my third home 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Whats ur second?

 **Hinata Shouyo** : The gym ofc!!!!1!

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : Ah why did i even ask 

**Hinata Shouyo** : I thin,k Tobi and Kei are 

**Hinata Shouyo** : ‘Hanging out’

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : Hanging out??

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : Wat u mean by that?

 **Hinata Shouyo** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Yachi Hitoka** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Tsukishima Kei** : Stop u idiots you make it sound so sexual 

**Kageyama Tobio** : Fucking dumbass

 **Hinata Shouyo** : heyyyy (ಠ ∩ಠ)

 **Tsukishima Kei** : dont get the wrong idea im trying to help him study

 **Kageyama Tobio** : you say that yet here we are, me painting ur nails whilst you and ur brother roast the shit out of eachother 

**Tsukishima Kei** : literally fuck yu theres no reason to expose me like this 

**Hinata Shouyo** : ahhhh young love

 **Tsukishima Kei** : Youre like two months older than me get over urself 

**Tsukishima Kei** : At least im not the youngest 

**Kageyama Tobio** : okay fuck you im spilling the polish over the floor

 **Tsukishima Kei** : U FCKNING DARE

 **Yachi Hitoka** : they argue like a married couple ✿♥‿♥✿

 **Tsukishima Kei** : Ill throw the choccy milk out the window 

**Kageyama Tobio** : Ur a monster 

**Kageyama Tobio** : You better sleep with one eye open tonight whore

 **Hinata Shouyo** : hehe he gotta keep an eye out for selenerrr 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : how did we go from hinata and yamaguchi fighting to kageyama and tsukishima fighting in like a blink of an eye 

**Sugawara Koshi** : And again they made plans without us （￣ー￣；

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Might just off myself 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Dont joke about suga its not good

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Dont worry hunny been there done that ive gotten better now 

**Sugawara Koshi** : Best way to deal with it is jokes right?

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : umm theres such a thing called therapy 

**Sugawara Koshi** : therapist: expensive and i have to talk to a stranger :(

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Making jokes about k-ing myself: free and funny :)

 **Kageyama Tobio** : he aint wrong frfr 

**Tsukishima Kei** : dont u fucking start with that shit 

**Sugawara Koshi** : let us be!!

_[5:21pm]_

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : okay,, slightly off topic butt, how much do u think i could sell my spit for?

 **Sawamura Daichi** : Ex-fucking-cuse me?

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Is spit too niche?? Maybe i should sell my undies…

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Bigger audience for that kinda thing...

 **Sawamura Daichi** : WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Money man i got shit i wanna buy 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : My part-time only pays so much 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Might as well sell my used panties as a side gig

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : I respect the hustle no cap 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Right?? Support sex workers 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Ur still 17 it’s illegal 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Fuck u rite 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Suga

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Will you sell undies on my behalf 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : You can get 25% of profit 

**Sugawara Koshi** : 50%

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : 30%

 **Sugawara Koshi** : 40%!

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : 35%

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Deal!!

 **Sawamura Daichi** : You guys caant be serious rn 

**Sugawara Koshi** : I mean i either off myself whilst being a uni student or i off myself whilst being a unistudent whos also a whore

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Ill let you decide which sounds more exciting 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : I mean he s spitting facts rn 

**Kageyama Tobio** : Id just kill myself tbh 

**Hinata Shouyo** : Tobio…

 **Tsukishima Kei** : We talked about this

 **Tsukishima Kei** : We can get you help 

**Kageyama Tobio** : …

**Sawamura Daichi** : are you sure youre okay Kageyama?

**Sugawara Koshi** : there is nothing wrong with seaking help

**Sugawara Koshi** : i know it seems embarrassing, believe me i know, but it will help you in the long run :)

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Yooooo if suga selling undies can i join and sell my sweaty socks????

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : Lotta perverts would pay for some stinky sockie

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : NOYA WFBBVIBGFSVW

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : BRO NOW REALL Y WASNT THE BEST TIME FR THAT

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : But can i doe?

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Yea sure you can get 35% profit too

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : 20%

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : ???

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : 20% take it or leave it 

**Azumane Asahi** : ………..yaknow when you bargain ur meant to try get more money in this scenario

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : No no let him take 20% if he really wanrs it 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Who am i to stop him ಠﭛಠ

 **Narita Kazuhito** : Shouldnt you be with Shouyo and Hitoka?? Where tf are they in this scenario

 **Yachi Hitoka** : He saw someones onlyfans on twitter and got ideas 

**Yachi Hitoka** : We tried to stop him 

**Yachi Hitoka** : We being just me (ಥ﹏ಥ) shouyos been egging him on

 **Hinata Shouyo** : Cause its a great idea!!!!11!!1

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : I mean i support it 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Ofc you would you slut 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Heyyyyy no need for those fowl words >:(

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : im joking dont worry

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : No no ur rite im a slut 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : But im a proud slut!

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : Im a slut and im proud!

 **Narita Kazuhito** : So glad to be dating a slut :’)

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : love you hunny (๑ ♡3♡๑)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated ʕ♡ᴥ♡ʔ


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please enjoy! ☆

_[7:57am]_

**Yachi Hitoka** : Bratz Fashion Pixiez was a cultural reset and a gay awakening 

**Narita Kazuhito** : Well good morning to u too ig 

**Yachi Hitoka** : It is in no shape a good morning 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Care to elaborate 

**Yachi Hitoka** : No <3

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : Well fuck cant aruge there

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : She just mad

 **Narita Kazuhito** : Why 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : No <3

 **Hinata Shouyo** : Shes made cause too gey men called tje gurls in brats ugly

 **Yachi Hitoka** : First of all *bratz you uncultured fuck

 **Yachi Hitoka** : Second of all u can still call girls beautiful even if your gay

 **Hinata Shouyo** : No <3

 **Yachi Hitoka** : DONT USE THAT ON ME 

**Azumane Asahi** : to be fair the whole female cast of bratz was always at the peak of fashion as they had the most extravagant yet elegant styles which was way ahead of its time to be appreciated when they first aired 

**Sawamura Daichi** : Okay fashion student nerd 

**Azumane Asahi** : in this ted talk i will-

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : Please dont start ranting about bratz again 

**Hinata Shouyo** : again?!?

 **Yachi Hitoka** : No no let him talk he said not one wrong piece of information 

**Sawamura Daichi** : ive had to listen to this rant a solid 15 times

 **Sawamura Daichi** : (it slightly differs for each movie)

 **Hinata Shouyo** : Theres 15 bratz movies?!?!

 **Yachi Hitoka** : Oh how i wish there was more :((((

 **Yachi Hitoka** : i acc dont know how many there are but i know for a faact theres a minimum of 15

 **Shimizu Kiyoko** : if u wanna talk young lesbian crushes then monster high cannot be beat 

**Kageyama Tobio** : Bratz was for the bad bitches, monster high was for the slightly depressed kids that are deffo alt now and barbie is for the straights 🤢 🤢 🤢 🤢 

**Narita Kazuhito** : Dont diss my sis barbie like that >:( 

**Narita Kazuhito** : My gurl did every job known to man 

**Kageyama Tobio** : Okay the straight girls and gey boys 

**Narita Kazuhito** : ...better 

**Sugawara Koshi** : Im loving the strong opinions in chat today 

**Hinata Shouyo** : i know for a fact tobi was a monster high stan 

**Kageyama Tobio** : and a proud one at thqt 

**Kageyama Tobio** : we are the superior 

**Tsukishima Kei** : okay king call off the cavalry 

**Hinata Shouyo** : the what??

 **Kageyama Tobio** : calvelry??

 **Tsukishima Kei** : why do i even waste my breath with you two 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Saeko used to watch them all so i know for a fact that monster high was the best 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : but you gotta give credit where credits due,, the barbie movies all slapped (less so the more modern one) and had a gripping story line whilst the character designs for bratz were top form

 **Azumane Asahi** : wow barbie/bratz/MH solidarity 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Yea börther

 **Narita Kazuhito** : im likke surprised yet not at the same time that Ryuu has seen, what i can assume, is every movie in all three franchises 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : thats some pure talent tbf 

**Tsukishima Kei** : i think youre all forgetting the best one 

**Tsukishima Kei** : ever after high

 **Yachi Hitoka** : …

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : …

 **Shimizu Kiyoko** : …

 **Kageyama Tobio** : ….

 **Azumane Asahi** : …

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Its okay to be wrong sometimes baby,, we wont judge you 

**Tsukishima Kei** : Fuck you guys you dont know true art even if it was shoved down ur throats

 **Hinata Shouyo** : dont be mad that ur wrong shimashima

 **Hinata Shouyo** : we all make mistakes sometimes

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : Sorry Tsukishima but even Teru disagrees, and he loves shit shows usually

 **Tsukishima Kei** : fuck you 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Teru huh ;)

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : Oh ffs get over it already 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Sorry sprry 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : But since when is it teru ;)

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : Am i not allowed to give my friend a nickname dickdead??

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Youve known him officially for a few months and given him one yet u known me for almost three years and youve only just started using them 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Jealously is a disease, get well soon bitch xoxo

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Ouchies :’(

 **Sugawara Koshi** : I know i said i love the strong opinion but can we pls not be into arguments this early

 **Sugawara Koshi** : It’ll give you stress wrinkles 

**Kageyama Tobio** : who tf are u?? Oikawa??

 **Kageyama Tobio** : miss me with that skin ccare no wrinkle bullsshit

 **Hinata Shouyo** : ur just mad that u already have frown forehead wrinkles ar=nd ur only 17!

 **Kageyama Tobio** : >:(

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : skincare is no joke

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : dont worry Kageyama ill help you out with ur wrinkles :)

 **Kageyama Tobio** : ...thank you?

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Enno actually knows a lot about skincare bizarrely enough so if you have any concerns go to him and he’ll probs be able to help you 

**Sawamura Daichi** : he helped me with the dark circles under my eyes

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : yea stop stressing over small shit stewpid

 **Sawamura Daichi** : i suddenly cant hear 

**Yachi Hitoka** : I love how we all have out own thing :)

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : We do?

 **Yachi Hitoka** : Well the ones with personality do :)

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : Damn okay gurl chill

 **Yachi Hitoka** : Like deadass,, Azumane has a deep love for bratz

 **Azumane Asahi** : I wouldnt say thats my ‘thing’ tho 

**Yachi Hitoka** : Shut up

 **Yachi Hitoka** : Ennoshita has skincare

 **Yachi Hitoka** : Sugawara is being a slut whore bitch 

**Sugawara Koshi** : Thats fair

 **Yachi Hitoka** : Tobio is being a depressed fuck who takes pictures

 **Yachi Hitoka** : Shouyo is j u m p 

**Yachi Hitoka** : and Kiyoko’s is being a goddess ♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : and the rest of us??

 **Yachi Hitoka** : no <3

 **Narita Kazuhito** : ours can be actually having our shit together and coming to terms with our feelings

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : aha yea suck it lonely virgins 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : lonely? may-haps

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : but a virgin?? Think again buddy 

**Narita Kazuhito** : dont be mad cause hes right hehehe 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : ive been getting my back blown out every thursday night so stfu

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : I-

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Ma’am

 **Yachi Hitoka** : and my point stands,, noya’s thing is maiking the whole chat uncomfortable 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated ʕ♡ᴥ♡ʔ
> 
> I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out so i might come back and edit it at a later date, if i do i'll leave a little note in the next chapter so you can go back and read the new version then! That being said i added a few extra lines of dialoge into the last chapter. It's not much so dont feel like you have to go back and read the chapter again but i thought i'd let you guys know because i felt like the convasation didnt flow as good without it.
> 
> Also if you guys have any ideas or promts you'd like to see written then please comment them and they may be turned into future chapters!! I have a few different ideas i want to write but i also want you guys to feel included in the fic so if you have anything you want brought up in a chapter or even a whole chapter based around then ill try my best to do that for you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please enjoy! ☆
> 
> hey!! if any of yall wanna be friends then add me on myanimelist!! ive been using it a lot recently to find new animes to watch and im always down to meet new people and get reccomendations from them!! my username is the same there as it is here so it should be easy to find me!! i look forward to meeting yall!!!

_[1:31am]_

**Nishinoya Yuu** : I can and will survive a bear attack 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : ???

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : I have a whole game plan

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : And i will survive 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : If a bear attacks me 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : I will simply bclimb on its back 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Ut cant reach me 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : it s stupid little dumb arms wont be able to reach me 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Please dont its too early for this shit 

**Tsukishima Kei** : That has to be one of the most stupid things ive ever heard 

**Hinata Shouyo** : So cool!!!1!

 **Narita Kazuhito** : No let him explain

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : My explanation? I will climb on its back and survive

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : I believe in you bro

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : What if it flopps on its back?

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : I will jump off and as its on the floor ill leg it out of there 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Gives me a chance to escape

 **Sawamura Daichi** : seriously?? I get woken up to this bullsht

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : ???it will chase after you?

 **Tsukishima Kei** : Are u stupid??

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : Then ill just get on its back again? 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Like what are you not understanding?

 **Yachi Hitoka** : What a god he has it all planned out

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : pffffffft a god 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Yea right 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Of destruction and chaos maybe

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : It will shake you off 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : No ill just hold on 

**Hinata Shouyo** : so strong!!!!1!

 **Narita Kazuhito** : Hold on?

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : To the bear?

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : Yea?

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : Problem?

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : Yes i have a fucking problem

 **Narita Kazuhito** : Its not possible you baffoon 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Says who?

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : Not me 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Kno w why?

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : Cause im hold on to the bear 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : I have no energy for this i am so fucking done with you 

**Sawamura Daichi** : Okay lets say you can survive a bear attack, how tf are you getting on its back in the first place?

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : Ah simple

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : I run around something,, preferably a tree

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : one with a thicc™ trunk ;)

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : and we circle it right 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Ill run fast enough so ill be the one chasing the bear

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : So that im behind it

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : And ill just latch on to its back 

**Azumane Asahi** : Its sweet that you think you can run faster than a bear 

**Sawamura Daichi** : It will lit-rally shake you off

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : No 

**Sawamura Daichi** : Yes?

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : No cause im holding on tightly

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : WHAT?

 **Kinoshita Hisashi** : U srly thing ur wrist strength is strong eough to hold on to a fuckng bear 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Well i can hang from monkey bars for hours plus ill be using my arms to hook around tis neck 

**Tsukishima Kei** : First on all? a bear is way to fucking big for you to get ur arms around it like?

 **Tsukishima Kei** : How fucking big do you think a bear is ???

 **Tsukishima Kei** : Secongly? Holding onto monkey bars is ever so slightly different than holding onto a vIGORUSLY SHAKING BEAR

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : Im sorry are you stewpid? You can quite easily get ur arms around a beras neck?

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : How big do YOU think bears are dummy 

**Tsukishima Kei** : There are so many things wrong with what ur saying

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : Im losing braincells just reading this shit 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : you know im right tho 

**Sawamura Daichi** : YOU LITERALLY ARENT 

**Sawamura Daichi** : THERE IS NO WAY YOU WILL EVER BE RIGHT ABOUT THIS 

**Sawamura Daichi** : YOU CANT JUST HOLD ONTO A BEQAR?

 **Azumane Asahi** : ahahah Yuu is gonna give Daichi a heart attack one day 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : If i can hold onto you i can hold onto a bear

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : If i can hold onto Ushijima i can hold onto a bear 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : If i can hold on to dwayne the rock johnson i can hold onto a bear!

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Hes not wrong 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : He most certainly is wrong wtf

 **Azumane Asahi** : i think youre severely misjudging how strong and big a bear is in this scenario 

**Yachi Hitoka** : plus compared to little people like us theyre even bigger!!!

 **Narita Kazuhito** : ISADJVEQBVOEHFBV LITTLE PEOPLE

 **Hinata Shouyo** : i believe in him!!!!!!!!!!

 **Narita Kazuhito** : You cannot seriously compare someone like Ushijima to a bear 

**Tsukishima Kei** : Okay fine 

**Tsukishima Kei** : Get into a bear attack and see what happens 

**Sawamura Daichi** : DONT TELL HIM TO DO THAT CAUSE HE ACTUALLY WILL

 **Sawamura Daichi** : DO NOT GET IN A BEAR ATTACK 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Fine 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : I will manifest a bear attack to happen in the near future 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : And Prove that i will survive it cause i am a genius 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Do it pussy

 **Ennoshita Chikara** : Im surprised you even know the word manifest and used it correctly 

**Azumane Asahi** : Please dont get in a bear attack 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : You cant stop me

 **Tsukishima Kei** : No let him get in one 

**Tsukishima Kei** : I wanna see him lose to a fucking bear

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : Well too bad cause youll see me win to a bear 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : im gonna win a bear fight and youll be too embarrassed to show ur face around me ever again

 **Narita Kazuhito** : I genuinely cannot understand your logic 

**Tsukishima Kei** : Thats because there is no logic to it 

**Hinata Shouyo** : I think noya-senpai could win in a bear fight!!!

 **Kageyama Tobio** : Ofc you would think that 

**Kageyama Tobio** : Dumbass

 **Hinata Shouyo** : Mean tobio!!!! You definatlee thought he would win tto

 **Kageyama Tobio** : ...shut up 

**Yachi Hitoka** : You two are lit rally hopeless

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : just get marries already yall make me sick 

**Hinata Shouyo** : but wer’e meant to get maried Tadashi :(((

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** : dont worry we all can sweetie :)

 **Hinata Shouyo** : :))))

 **Shimizu Kiyoko** : I think he should get in a bear fight :)

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : ANYTHING FOR OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR SHIMIZU-SAMA 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : HOLY SHIT IM JOINING YOU BRO TO HONOR OUR GODDESS

 **Sugawara Koshi** : Im literally so fuckning sick of you 

**Sugawara Koshi** : I cannot stand your shit anymore 

**Sugawara Koshi** : Im balding from stress

 **Sugawara Koshi** : When i see you next its on sight 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Bet 

**Sugawara Koshi** : IJNGVIJWENBWBF I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY NOYA JUST YOU WAIT 

**Sugawara Koshi** : I CANT STAND TO READ YOUR BULLSHIT ANY LONGER

 **Sugawara Koshi** : ILL ROCK UR SHIT IN

 **Nishinoya Yuu** : IVE BEEN WAITIN’ FOR THIS ONE 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : TURN IT UPPPPPPP

 **Sugawara Koshi** : if it had not been for the laws of this land i would of murdered you years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated ʕ♡ᴥ♡ʔ
> 
> Hello again!!! Compared to last chapter im actually very happy with how this one turned out!! It's actually based off a real life arguement i had with my friend lmao,, i am noya in this senario cause i believe i can survive a bear attack like how hard can it be realistically??? 
> 
> im not gonna lie but ive been having a bit of writers block for a while, i actually wanted this chapter out last week but i stuggled to finish it so im forcing myself to put this out today so i can start on the next two chapters. This is also why i havent yet updated last chapter :( i will get round to doing it but it might be a little while till that happens so when i finally get out of my rut and fix it ill let you guys know!! Also thank you for all the kudos and comments!! even if i dont reply i read all of them and they make me super happy!!! also i cant believe this fic has 132 kudo already!! im so thankful to every single one of you thats ever read and liked my story (ﾉ∀`♥)
> 
> until next time!!!! ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please enjoy! ☆

_ [2:27pm] _

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Okay but who tf has been plowing down noya every thursday for the past fuck knows long?

**Sawamura Daichi** : Alright gang looks like we have a mystery on our hands!

**Narita Kazuhito** : Calm it down fred

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Jinkies!!

**Sugawara Koshi** : You would be a velma stan smh 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Well duh shes hot af 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Any shaggy’s in chat?

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Ruh-roh raggy 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Scoooooooooob

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Okay theres five second years and five thirds years so assign your scooby doo kin 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : GO

**Sugawara Koshi** : Umm what about us old third years :(

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Perish :)

**Sugawara Koshi** : :O

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Nah assign urself as the hex girls and scrappy doo

**Sugawara Koshi** : ILL TAKE THORN THEN 

**Sawamura Daichi** : suga is scrappy 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : suga is scrappy doo

**Azumane Asahi** : Suga is Scrappy 

**Sugawara Koshi** : WHAT WHY

**Sawamura Daichi** : ur a feral bastard thats why

**Sugawara Koshi** : Man fuck daichi

**Sugawara Koshi** : All my homies hate sawamura

**Hinata Shouyo** : I wanna be fred!!

**Tsukishima Kei** : No youre more scooby 

**Hinata Shouyo** : What why >:(((

**Yachi Hitoka** : Cause ur stewpid ahahhaha 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Then tobio has to be shaggy cause theyre a duo

**Hinata Shouyo** : noooooooo

**Sugawara Koshi** : Hey no im still not over being called fucking scrappy doo

**Sawamura Daichi** : Shimizu can be thorn cause they look similar and are hot af 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Thanks daichi (´ω｀*)

**Sawamura Daichi** : Ill take Luna

**Sawamura Daichi** : and Asahi can be Dusk cause they both look intimidating 

**Azumane Asahi** : :(

**Sawamura Daichi** : But are actually very sweet

**Azumane Asahi** : :)

**Yachi Hitoka** : Tobio and Shouyo have to be scooby and shaggy cause thyere the dumbass duo 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : I would say ur daphne hitoka cause daphne could beats someones ass and i know what kinda shit you get up to 

**Yachi Hitoka** : Shhhhhhhhh not that again 

**Yachi Hitoka** : But ill gladly take daphne 

**Sugawara Koshi** : stop bring that up!!!!

**Sugawara Koshi** : it destorys me that i dont know what happens during every second of everyone's life

**Sawamura Daichi** : Stop being so dramatic

**Sugawara Koshi** : >:(

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Tsukki is Fred and im Velma

**Tsukishima Kei** : As much as i love that Tobio and Shouyo are immediately the dumbasses i cant agree 

**Tsukishima Kei** : Let me give you the real selection

**Tsukishima Kei** : Shouyo stays as scooby but Hitoka would be Shaggy cause theyre both more likely to run away from a monster

**Yachi Hitoka** : Hey!!! >:(((

**Hinata Shouyo** : (｀ε´)

**Tsukishima Kei** : Id then say you Tadashi is Velma, cause shes probs has the more similar personality to you 

**Tsukishima Kei** : Tobio would be Fred cause fred is acc dumb as shit

**Tsukishima Kei** : Then ill be Daphne cause i would gladly beat someone up 

**Hinata Shouyo** : That means ur dating tobi then 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : 👀

**Yachi Hitoka** : 👀

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : 👀

**Sugawara Koshi** : 👀

**Nishinoya Yuu** : 👀

**Hinata Shouyo** : 👀

**Kageyama Tobio** : 👀

**Tsukishima Kei** : Nvm im velma cause we both have glasses and tadashi can be daphne

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Awwww ill gladly date tobio!!

**Kageyama Tobio** : (*´ω｀*)

**Hinata Shouyo** : >:(

**Tsukishima Kei** : >:(

**Yachi Hitoka** :>:(

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Okay lets all date eachother then!!

**Tsukishima Kei** : <3

**Yachi Hitoka** : Okie :)

**Hinata Shouyo** : ٩(●ᴗ●)۶

**Sugawara Koshi** : Yall stop being cute im having a crisis 

**Sugawara Koshi** : Me?

**Sugawara Koshi** : Scrappy fucking doo?

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Shut up scrappy 

**Sugawara Koshi** : :O

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Okay so the third years are quite easy 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Yuu, Ryuu are Scooby and Shaggy 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Cause they pretend to be tough but in any real danger they’d be the first to dip 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Oh 100%

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Ill let them fight it out for who wants to be who cause either way it’ll fit 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Im velma for the same reason Yamaguchi is Velma 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : And then the disgusting couple is the other couple

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Hisashi is Fred cause there both dumbasses then that leaves Kazuhito as Daphne 

**Narita Kazuhito** : Yea i can accept that tbh

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : umm dumbass?? excuse 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : You know what? No 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Im not happy with this

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : I would never back down fom a fight 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : So i would be daphne 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : I love my queen velma 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : But im 100% more daphne 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : And if we’re going based off fred is a fucking idiot then by defult that would be Yuu

**Nishinoya Yuu** : BRO 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Chikara can stay Velma then Hisashi and Kazuhito and Shaggy and Scooby respecvityly 

**Narita Kazuhito** : i take major offence to this version thank you very much

**Nishinoya Yuu** : TF

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Sorry man but its tru 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : No bro

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Not cool dude 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : What happened to homies for lyfe 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Friendship ended with TANAKA

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Now HINATA is my best friend 

**Hinata Shouyo** : ୧☉□☉୨

**Ennoshita Chikara** : If we’re say fred is the idiot then thats you Ryuu

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Disappointed but not surprised 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Ya Know its bold of you all to assume its Fred and Daphne dating and not Velma and Daphne 

**Narita Kazuhito** : Omgh ur right 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : How could we of been so blind 

**Yachi Hitoka** : Lesbians rise up 

**Yachi Hitoka** : Gang gang 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : (｡･ω･｡)✌

**Sugawara Koshi** : Wait if Velma adn Daphne are dating 

**Sugawara Koshi** : Then fred and shaggy a re deffo boning 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Why do you have to phase things the way you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated ʕ♡ᴥ♡ʔ
> 
> .....honestly idk where the inspo for this chapter came from, i just went on a scooby doo rant. the hex girls tho? hot af, id let them step all over me. Anyways!! i hope yall like this chapter, again not one of my faveourites but i still enjoyed it nontheless and to all my UK readers who got their alevel results, congrats! i hope you got what you wanted anf if you didnt then please dont beat urself up about it!! you can get past it and still continue in what you want to do in life, you might just need to take a different route to get there <3
> 
> also i just want to say thank you to all the comments i get!! they always make me so happy, even if its just a keyboard smash my serotonin levels soar when i get a notification that someone commented on a chapter!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please enjoy! ☆

_[1:42pm]_

**Sugawara Koshi** : Okay gays

**Sugawara Koshi** : Whats one moment in history that has changed you forever 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Like internet wise or general history?

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Cause im still not over the burning of the library of alexandria 

**Narita Kazuhito** : ...okayyyy

**Ennoshita Chikara** : All the shit we lost!

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Gone forever!

**Ennoshita Chikara** : It was estimated that it held over half a million documents from Assyria, Greece, Persia, Egypt, India and many other nations

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Fuck caeser 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : All my homies hate julius 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : Yessss get into it!

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Okay history nerd 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Watch yourself ill pull ur brain thru ur nose like they did to the mummies in ancient egypt 

**Sugawara Koshi** : Bold of you to assume he even has a brain rattling round in there to pull out 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : AAHHAHAHAHHAH

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Bro :(

**Sawamura Daichi** : Now now thats a bit much 

**Ennoshita Chikara** : Oh so he’s allowed to make fun of my interests but we cant poke fun at him? Very convenient fuck yall

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Dont worry Ennoshita, i understand your pain :)

**Ennoshita Chikara** : An icon, a legend, a queen

**Narita Kazuhito** : ...moving on

**Azumane Asahi** : 30-50 feral hogs did it for me ꒰✩’ω`ૢ✩꒱

**Sugawara Koshi** : Never use an emoji ever again

**Azumane Asahi** : Okay :( just want to try smth different

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Omfg the hOGS!

**Sawamura Daichi** : Im sorry?

**Yachi Hitoka** : The what?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Yall dont know the feral hogs?

**Nishinoya Yuu** : Not personally

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Eat shit and choke you fricker 

**Kageyama Tobio** : The 400 dairy cows rival the 30-50 feral hogs

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** :

I am: 

✖️single

✖️ taken 

✔️ 30-50 feral hogs 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** :

Looking for:

✖️ money 

✖️ love

✔️ small kids in a yard

**Kinoshita Hisashi** :Please can someone explain?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Legit question for rural Americans - How do I kill the 30-50 feral hogs that run into my yard within 3-5 mins while my small kids play?

**Sugawara Koshi** : Tjats barely an explanation 

**Kageyama Tobio** : sorry boss can’t come in. 30-50 feral hogs came running into my yard again. yeah. about 3-5 mins. where my children play. yeah. see you tomorrow

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : I can now see why this effected ur whole life

**Azumane Asahi** : I live in constant fear that 30-50 feral hogs will find my location

**Azumane Asahi** : And attack my small children playing in the yard within 3-5 minutes 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Gemma collins doing anything puts me into cardiac arrest 

**Nishinoya Yuu** : This is very expensive hair!!! It’s fucking frazzled because you’ve only got straighteners in here, you haven’t got heated rollers. Straighteners are what fucking weirdos use on their hair

**Kageyama Tobio** : I feel like thats smth that oikawa would say 

**Narita Kazuhito** : LMAOO

**Narita Kazuhito** : THATS IT 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : GEMMA IS THE WHITE WOMAN VERSION OF OIKAWA

**Yachi Hitoka** : I can see him referring to himself as the OT like she does the GC 

**Hinata Shouyo** : Yooo guys wtf?

**Hinata Shouyo** : You can get golden kiwis?

**Kageyama Tobio** : shut up boke

**Kageyama Tobio** : Ur lyin

**Kageyama Tobio** : Kiwis aren t real

**Kageyama Tobio** : They got extinkted years ago

**Hinata Shouyo** : Then wtf am i eating (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

**Kageyama Tobio** : Well whats it look like?

**Hinata Shouyo** : Its usually green but i found a yellow one in the store today (☍﹏⁰)｡

**Kageyama Tobio** : Duh those are obviously limes and you just saw a lemon instead

**Hinata Shouyo** : Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (இ௦இ)

**Hinata Shouyo** : That makes sence!

**Azumane Asahi** : Um?

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Is someone gonna tell them?

**Yachi Hitoka** : Man i fucking love those two idiot so fucking much it hurts 

**Tsukishima Kei** : I cannot stand those two idiot it physically hurts 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : i have receipts that prove othrewise 

**Tsukishima Kei** : Shut ur mouth Tadashi no one asked you 

**Yachi Hitoka** : Ooooo tadashi are u rly gonna sit there and take that shit frm him?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : no no im fucking not

**Tsukishima Kei** : Stop being an instigator Hitoka

**Yachi Hitoka** : Suck my 𝓬ô𝓴

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : Fancy cock you got there

**Sugawara Koshi** : Please never call it a cock again it sounds so crude!

**Sawamura Daichi** : Thats rich coming from you 

**Sugawara Koshi** : Eat my entire ass you fudgepacker 

**Hinata Shouyo** : Woah daichi since when did you get a job packing fudge?!?!?!1!?!?1

**Sawamura Daichi** : No Shouyo 

**Sawamura Daichi** : Thats not what it means

**Nishinoya Yuu** : No no let him believe what he wants 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : My favourite internet history drama was the tumblr human bone stealing scandal

**Ennoshita Chikara** : …

**Sugawara Koshi** : Now yall got me fucked up 

**Sawamura Daichi** : Wtf

**Yachi Hitoka** : Which one?

**Kinoshita Hisashi** :BRUH WHICH ONE?!?

**Kinoshita Hisashi** :AS IF THERES MULTIPLE

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Yes theres like three at the minimum 

**Kinoshita Hisashi** : BRO TUMBLR WAS ON SOME FUCKED SHIT 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Im on about the Ender Darling one 

**Yachi Hitoka** : Ohhh the witch that would visit the ‘poor man’s graveyard’ near their house and collect the bones that washed up during heavy rains and use them for their witch alter?

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke** : b o n e s (◯Δ◯∥)

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Yes that one ahahah

**Tsukishima Kei** : That cannot be real

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : No no it was :)

**Azumane Asahi** : That smiley face is chilling

**Y** **achi Hitoka** : Its just so funny 

**Narita Kazuhito** : FUNNY?!??!??!

**Nishinoya Yuu** : BRO I SWEAR BONES DONT JUST WASH UP?!?!!!? 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : Don't worry 

**Shimizu Kiyoko** : They got investigated and went to prison :)

**Sugawara Koshi** : Well that was a fun story kids, anyone up for a game of uno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated ʕ♡ᴥ♡ʔ
> 
> I feel like this chapter seems really short but its just about as long as my other ones :(( Would yall want longer chapters? please let me know cause atm im writing between like 2 - 3 pages but as im reviewing the chapters they look quite short :/  
> ...Also i really hope people understand the references in this chapter ahaha. And yes that tumblr thing was real, or im pretty sure it was at least, if you wanna read more about it then heres some articles on it:  
> https://www.buzzfeed.com/ellievhall/boneghazi  
> https://www.papermag.com/cops-raided-the-home-of-the-tumblr-witch-who-spurred-boneghazi-1697935850.html


End file.
